Philosopher Alchemist
by nhaer042
Summary: I find myself awake in the middle of a Human Transmutation circle. I have no idea who I am or how I got there. Hopefully, I can find some answers as I join the Elric brothers in a quest to take back what is lost to us. My name is Myst. This is my story.
1. I'm Alive?

A story idea I want to try out. Not really sure where I'm going yet but I wanted to get the first chapter down. This story will be obviously AU but I think it'll be in the Brotherhood universe. Anyway, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Philosopher Alchemist

Chapter 1: I'm Alive?

I was lying down with my eyes closed. I wasn't sure what I was lying on. Pretty sure it wasn't the ground. Didn't feel like the ground. The feeling of the air was, abstract I suppose. It had a feeling but I couldn't quite place it. It didn't feel like normal air. I couldn't smell anything. Suddenly, a thought hit me.

_How am I feeling anything?_

Last thing I remember was. . .um. . .what is the last thing I remember? I'm pretty sure I was dead. At least I think I was.

"Am I alive?" I asked aloud.

"I don't know. You tell me," answered a voice. My eyes popped open. It was white. Just white. No walls or rooms or anything. Just white. I sat up. I saw a white figure with no features save for a mouth. It was smiling creepily at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" he asked me back. I thought for a moment.

"I. . .I'm not sure," I answered.

"Thought this might happen," said the figure. I looked at him confused. I looked around the space we were in. I looked at myself. I was nude.

"Um, why-"

"Not important," interrupted the figure. "What is important is that you're alive. Or about to be anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, details," said the figure. "I'll let you figure it out yourself. Have fun."

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as pain racked my body. I flailed about as red lightning sparked around me. It felt like an eternity of feeling like my limbs were being pulled off of me. When it finally died down, I found myself in a dark room. I was lying on a wooded floor. I looked around and found I was in the middle of a fancy circle drawing. My breathing was heavy and my vision started to blur. Slowly I lost consciousness. I didn't mind though. My body still ached and I was exhausted. I could use a rest.

I woke up the next morning and found I was in an old barn. I tried to get up but the pain in my body refused to let me move. I plopped back down on the ground. I could get up later. As I closed my eyes, the barn door opened and two old guys walked in. One was in a police uniform with a cowboy hat. The other was in a flannel shirt and jeans.

"This is where the light came from, Sheriff," said the man in the flannel shirt. The sheriff stood outside the circle I was laying in the center of.

"I see," said the sheriff. "Why are you naked boy?" he asked giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked. I forced myself to sit up and saw I was indeed nude. "Um. . .I have no idea," I said bluntly.

"Is that right?" he asked. "Where are you from?" I tried to recall where I was from.

"I don't know."

"Your name?"

"No, clue," I answered.

"Last thing you remember." I tried to think back to my last memory.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Well, seems like you got yourself in quite pickle, son," said the sheriff.

"That's the same circle those Elric boys used a couple months back," said the flannel man.

"Your right," said the sheriff. "You know why you're sittin' in a transmutation circle?" asked the sheriff.

"A what circle?" I asked.

"Transmutation circle," said the flannel man. "You know, for alchemy."

"What's alchemy?" I asked.

"You live under a rock boy?" asked the sheriff.

"Might explain a few things," I said annoyed. The sheriff huffed.

"Well, let's get some clothes for you," said the flannel man.

"And I'll take you two the Elric boys," added the sheriff. "They might be able to help you."

* * *

The clothes the flannel man gave me were a little tight. Red t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown work boots. The boots were the only thing that fit well. The sheriff drove me up to a yellow house with a sign that said "Automail." A short blonde boy was sparring with a man in armor. The sheriff parked the car and we both got out. The blonde and armor stopped sparring and looked at us.

"Hello, sheriff," said the armored man. His voice caught me off guard. He sounded like a little kid.

"What's up?" asked the blonde kid.

"Hello boys," greeted the sheriff. He put his hand on my shoulder. "This young man right here was found lying in the middle of a human transmutation circle." The armored boy gasped and the blonde looked at me like he had seen a ghost.

"What happened?" asked the blonde.

"He doesn't remember. Anything. Surprised he knows how to talk," said the sheriff.

"Gee, thanks," I said annoyed.

"I was thinking you could help him," said the sheriff.

"I don't know. I guess we could-"

"Then I'll leave him to you," said the sheriff hearing all he wanted. He tipped his hat and left. I stood there with the armored boy and the blonde.

"So do you have a name?" asked the blonde. I shrugged.

"No clue," I told him.

"Do you remember anything?" asked the armored boy.

"I remember basic human functions. Not like I have the mind of a baby or anything. This country is called Amestris right?" The two nodded. "Thought so. Fuhrer Bradley is the leader?"

"Yes," said the armored boy.

"See I remember that. Or at least I'm slowly recalling it. But anything about myself I draw a blank. Oh, and alchemy. It sounds familiar. Like I should know it but I can't really recall yet."

"Weird," said the blonde. "Let's see if I can jog your memory." He held up his right arm which I just realized was metal.

"That. . .automail is it?" I asked.

"Yep," said the blonde. "Now alchemy is the understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing of material objects. Sound familiar?"

"Vaguely," I answered.

"Okay. The biggest law of alchemy is that of Equivalent Exchange."

"In order for something to be gained something of equal value must be lost," I spouted. Both boys looked at me confused. I shrugged. "I have no idea where that came from."

"You're right though," said the armored boy. "Most people use transmutation circles for alchemy."

"But some of us have a special trick," said the blonde with a mischievous smile. He clapped and turned his arm into a sword. I whistled.

"Cool," I said. Suddenly, I got an odd feeling. For whatever reason I thought I could mimic that. "Mind if I try?"

"What?" asked the armored boy.

"I know it sounds weird but humor me," I told them. They nodded and I looked around for something to transmute. I saw a lily and stood over it. I thought about what I could change it into. Nothing came to mind so I decided to wing it. I clapped and put my hands on the lily. As I performed the alchemy my mind opened up to a vast knowledge of the science I didn't even know I had. I suddenly knew what to make. I fashioned the lily into what I wanted and then stood up. Both boys looked at my creation. The blonde's mouth was hanging open. "What?"

"How'd you do that?" asked the armored boy. I looked at the lily. It was twice as tall as it was before and made of metal.

"I don't know," I answered.

"How do you not know?" asked the blonde practically shouting. "You increased its mass and changed it into inorganic material."

"I don't know!" I shouted back. "I mean, I knew while I was doing it but now. . .it's a blank. I think I only truly understand alchemy while I'm performing it."

"Can you do it again?" asked the blonde.

"Sure I-" I suddenly felt lightheaded. I fell backwards and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a small bedroom. I sat up and saw there was a vanity across from me with a mirror on it. I went up to it and got a good look at myself. I realized I didn't even know what I really looked like. I had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. My skin was a little pale. If I had to guess, I'd place myself at about fourteen years of age.

_Knock, knock_

I looked at the door. "Um, come in," I shouted. The door opened and a young blond girl came in.

"Hello, I'm Winry," she introduced.

"Hello, Winry," I greeted. "I'd tell you my name but I don't know it."

"Yeah, Ed told me about that."

"Is he the armored kid or the blonde shorty?" I asked. Winry giggled.

"He'll get mad if you call him that, but yes. The other boy is his younger brother, Al."

"Okay," I said. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, right," said Winry. "Sorry. I came to see if you were up. My granny made dinner. You hungry?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said. She led me downstairs to the dining room where her granny, Ed, and Al were seated. I noticed Al was still in the armor.

"Hey," greeted Al. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I answered. "I think doing that alchemy must have taken a lot out of me."

"Must be because you ignored the laws," said Ed. "I still wanna know how you did that."

"You and me both," I said. I looked at Al. "How do you eat with that armor on?" I asked him. The two brothers looked at each other.

"Should we tell him?" asked Al.

"I guess," answered Ed. "The sheriff said he was involved in Human Transmutation after all."

"What is that anyway?" I asked as I saw across from Al. Winry sat across from Ed.

"A forbidden alchemy that brings humans back to life," answered Ed.

"Really?" I asked. Al nodded.

"Ed and I tried it," explained Al. "It didn't go well. Ed lost his leg and I lost my body." I raised a brow. Al took off his helmet and let me see a red transmutation circle. "Ed sacrificed his arm to bring back my soul and bind it to this armor using a seal made form his own blood."

"Wow," I said almost in a whisper.

"We were wondering if you remember anything about the circle you were found in," said Ed.

"I'm sorry guys," I apologized, "but I still don't know a thing. I'm as lost as you." Both boys hung their heads.

"It's okay," said Al.

"We expected as much," said Ed.

"I wish I could help," I told them.

"Maybe you can," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Winry.

"Al and I are going to Central. I'm going to become a State Alchemist so I can find a way to get our bodies back."

"State Alchemist?" I asked.

"Dogs of the military," said Granny.

"Also elite alchemists with access to secret research," said Ed. "I was thinking you could come with us. You seem to be a powerful alchemist. You might be able to help us."

"Edward, do not force this poor boy into helping you for your own gain," scolded Granny.

"I'm not," said Ed. "Equivalent Exchange. You help us get our bodies; we help you find your memories. Deal?" Ed reached his hand out to me. I looked at him and Al. They were awfully ambitious for such young kids. I found I admired them for that. I wasn't quite sure what to say, though. I wasn't sure how much help I would be. Still, they had noble goals and were willing to help me too. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Deal," I told him.

"Great! Welcome aboard!" said Ed.

"Glad you can come," said Al.

"But you'll need a name," said Ed as he leaned back in his chair. "Now what to call you."

"How about Myst," suggested Winry.

"Myst?" I repeated.

"Yeah, as in short for 'mystery,'" she explained. "Everything about you is a mystery. I think it fits."

"That's dumb," said Ed.

"Oh, shut up!" Winry shouted at him. I sat back in my seat.

"Myst, huh?" I said aloud. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I smiled. "Yeah, I like that."

My name is Myst. This is my story.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment telling me what you think.


	2. The Exam

Chapter 2: The Exam

I sat on the porch steps as I watched Ed and Al spar. Apparently, this was Ed's way of breaking in his automail. He had only gotten it a couple of months ago and was determined to cut a three year recovery time down to one. So far Pinako said he was recovering just fine and would be ready to travel in a couple months. I was anxious to get moving. I really wanted my memories back. However, there was one question about our quest that bothered me.

"Hey, Ed?" I asked. The two brothers stopped sparring and looked at me.

"What is it?" asked Ed.

"How exactly are you planning on getting your bodies and my memories back, anyway?"

"Good question," said Ed. "The answer is the Philosopher's Stone."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a powerful object that can ignore the laws of Equivalent Exchange," explained Al.

"Like me?" I asked.

"I would guess so," said Ed. "Although we're hoping it that unlike your alchemy, it won't hurt us or worse."

"Yeah, that'd be bad," I said. "So how do you plan to find a Philosopher's Stone?"

"I told you, by becoming a Sate Alchemist," answered Ed slightly annoyed. "If I become a State Alchemist I can access top secret files that could help and I'll also get funding for research."

"I see." I rubbed my chin as I thought over Ed's plan. "You think I could become a State Alchemist?" I asked.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Think about it," I said. "This way we'll both have access to important files. Also, we'll both get research funding. We can pool our resources together and, hopefully, find what we're looking for faster. Also, what if you fail?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," huffed Ed.

"He makes a good point, Brother," said Al.

"Yeah, maybe," Ed reluctantly agreed.

"What about you, Al?" I asked. "Are you going to try to become a State Alchemist?"

"I'm not quite as skilled as you two," answered Al. "You have to be the best of the best to even have a chance at it."

"You're too modest, Al," said Ed. Al just shrugged. "Ed looked over at me. Want to spar?"

"What?" I asked.

"If you expect to keep up with us, you got to be fit like us," said Ed.

"You saying I'm out of shape?"

"You are kind of scrawny," teased Ed. I looked myself over. I was a little too thin for comfort. The only reason my clothes were too tight was because they were meant for someone at least two years younger than me. I looked up at Ed.

"Well, at least I'm not short!" I accused.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT YOU TWIG?!" shouted Ed. I stood up and walked up to him standing as tall as I could. In honesty, I was maybe three inches taller than him at best, but I could work with that.

"You, ya little pipsqueak!" I shouted back. "Can you not hear me down there?"

"WHHAAAATT!" Shouted Ed. He threw a punch which I dodge. "Sorry, hard to hit someone to skinny!"

"Shut up!" I shouted as I threw a punch. Ed dodged it.

"Missed!" bragged Ed.

"Well it's hard to hit such a small target!" I countered.

"Don't call me short!" demanded Ed. The two of us continued to spar while Al just sighed and shook his head. He sat on the porch steps and watched us.

* * *

The day finally, came to leave. Winry and Pinako were kind enough to find me clothes that fit. I wore a gray denim jacket, a white t-shirt and blue jeans. I still kept the old work boots the flannel man gave me. Ed made a red hooded trenchcoat and wore white gloves to hid his automail. Ed, Al, and I stood in front of their old house. Ed held a torch in his hand. Winry and Pinako watched as Ed threw the torch into the house. The five of us watched as Ed and Al's home burned down.

"Doesn't this seem a bit excessive?" I asked. "What if you ever want to come back?"

"That's the whole point," said Ed. "From here on out, there is no turning back for us. Well, not for Al and me at least. You might still have a place to go back to." I shook my head.

"I'm in this with you guys now, Ed," I told him. "If there's no turning back for you, then there's no turning back for me." Ed smiled and Al nodded. Ed and I looked over and saw Winry crying.

"Why are you crying, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Just because," said Winry wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't you guys have a train to catch or something?"

"She's right guys," I said. "We should get moving."

"Take care of yourselves, boys," said Pinako. "And just because you're dedicated to your quest, doesn't mean you shouldn't come by and visit. You'll always have a home with us," she said looking at Ed and Al. Then she looked at me. "All three of you." I smiled. A part of me argued I should just stay in Risembool, but the other part knew I couldn't live without answers. Plus, I made a promise to the Elric brothers. Not sure if I was a loyal person in the past, but I knew I going to be one now. The three of us walked down the path to the train station. It was time for our journey to begin.

* * *

Ed fell asleep as soon as we got to our seat on the train. I looked out the window at the starry night sky. Al sat across from me quietly looking at the floor.

"You alright, Al?" I asked. Al looked up at me for a second then back down at the floor.

"Do you think there's a chance?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"For us to find what we're looking for," asked Al. "I haven't told Ed this, but I'm not sure the Philosopher's Stone even exists. What if this is all just a wild goose chase?"

"What if it isn't?" I asked him Al looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What if the stone does exist?" I asked. "What if we do find it and get your bodies and my memories back? What if there is a chance? It's a longshot, sure, but it's the only one we got."

"I guess," said Al. I smiled at him.

"Don't lose heart yet, buddy," I told him, "or our quest will most certainly be doomed before it even begins." Al nodded.

"Right. Thanks, Myst."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Myst, wake up!" shouted Ed as he poked my shoulder. I shifted in my seat and opened my eyes.

"What do you want, shrimp?" I asked clearly annoyed. I'm not a morning person.

"We're here," said Ed ignoring my short comment. I looked out the window as the train pulled into Central Station. Immediately, something felt off to me.

"Are you okay, Myst?" asked Al.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"You look upset," said Al. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said waving him off, "everything's cool."

"Good, then let's get off this train and head to Central Command!" instructed Ed.

* * *

The walk to Central Command was tense for me. I still had that weird feeling something was off. I didn't let Ed or Al know though. They seemed to be enthralled with how big Central was. Apparently, it was there first time in a big city. Finally, we had reached Central Command. This place felt even weirder.

"Who's that guy we're meeting again?" I asked.

"Colonel Roy Mustang," said Ed. "He said he could get us into the State Alchemist exam." The three of us walked into the building and got directions to Mustang's office. When we got there we found a man with short black hair sitting at a desk. There was a blond woman standing next to him.

"Edward," said the man standing up. He shook Ed and Al's hand then looked at me. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Myst, Colonel," said Ed.

"Myst?" repeated the colonel. "Odd name."

"I'd tell you my real one if I knew it," I said curtly. Roy gave me a confused look.

"It's a long story" explained Ed. "Important thing is he's here for the exam too."

"Is he?" asked Roy. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," I told him. I still wasn't sure about my age, but so far everyone agreed I looked fourteen so I rolled with it.

"You a prodigy as well?" asked Roy.

"He's really good at alchemy," said Al. "Trust us; you want to give him the test."

"Do I now?" asked Roy. Ed looked annoyed with the colonel. I probably would be too if I could shake that uneasy feeling first. "I already pulled as many strings as I could to get you in, Edward. I'm not sure if I could do the same for your friend."

"You won't regret it, Colonel," said Ed. "Just give him a chance." Roy looked at the Elric brothers then to me.

"What do you think?" he asked me. "Should I give you a shot?" I shrugged.

"Go ahead and don't," I told him. "I can get by without your government's approval." Ed and Al looked at me surprised. Roy just smiled.

"I'll see what I can do. The exam is Friday. Study up."

* * *

Friday came quickly. Ed and I spent every waking hour studying for the exam. We went to Central Command where we met Roy. He smiled at the both of us.

"I'm pleased to say I managed to get your friend to be allowed to take the exam," he told us. Ed, Al, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Doesn't mean anything if you don't pass though. Good luck." Ed and I nodded and went to take the written part of the exam. I couldn't remember if I took any difficult tests in the past but I was pretty sure this one blew them and any future ones out of the water. The hour and a half we were given was barely enough time. I couldn't even check my answers. Ed and I along with the other fifty or so people taking the exam turned in our tests. The next two hours were tense as we waited for the results.

"Think we passed?" Ed whispered to me. I shrugged.

"No talking!" shouted the instructor. Ed and I sat up in our seats and stayed quiet. Five minutes later, the instructor stood up. "Everyone failed," he announced. Ed and I hung our heads. "Except for two." We looked up at him. "The only two people to actually complete the test." Ed and I looked at each other. "With perfect scores, Edward Elric and Myst pass."

"WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted and I as we jumped to our feet and high-fived. We ignored the dirty looks we got as we congratulated each other.

"If you two will follow me," said the instructor. We followed him through a hallway to a large door. As we walked down the hall, that strange feeling I had from before grew stronger. "You two are in for a treat," the instructor told us. He opened the door. "Fuhrer Bradley has decided to witness the demonstration part of the exam." I looked at the eye-patched Fuhrer and immediately tensed up. That odd feeling I had seemed to increase in his presence.

"Myst?" asked Ed. I snapped back to reality and looked at Ed.

"I-I'm okay," I told him. "You go first alright?"

"Uh, okay," said Ed. He stepped up in front of the Fuhrer.

"Ah, you must be the Elric boy I've heard about," he said. "I look forward to seeing your demonstration." Ed nodded.

"Do you need something to draw circles with?" asked a guard.

"Nah, I'm good," said Ed. He clapped and slapped his hand on the ground. Slowly, he pulled up a spear leaving a small crater in the floor. Immediately, he charged the Fuhrer and pointed the spear at his neck. The Fuhrer whipped out his sword and then quickly sheathed it. I face palmed. How could Ed be so dumb? "You really should have more security at these things," said Ed. The guard had their guns pointed at him. The Fuhrer raised his hand calling them off.

"Very impressive, Mr. Elric," said the Fuhrer. "I'll take your suggestion under consideration." Ed smiled and pulled his spear away from the Fuhrer. Suddenly, the spear broke in two. Everyone but the Fuhrer and I looked surprised. Ed walked back over to me.

"When did he draw his sword?" he asked.

"What?" I asked surprised. "You didn't see him draw it?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah. It was fast but I saw the movement." Ed looked at me like I had grown a second head. "What? Stop looking at me like that!" I told him.

"Young man, I believe it's your turn," said the Fuhrer. I looked at him and nodded. I stepped in front of him trying to shake off the weird feeling. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes," I told him.

"What's your name, Son?" he asked.

"You can call me Myst," I said.

"Myst?" he repeated. "That's an interesting name. I'll be sure to remember that." A guard walked up to me as the Fuhrer spoke.

"Do you need-"

"I need a concrete block," I interrupted the guard. The soldiers looked at the Fuhrer who nodded. I was brought a concrete block that was about a foot high. Without a word, I clapped and put my hands on the block. Again, my mind was opened up to the possibilities. Slowly, I began to fashion the block into what I wanted. As my mind was opened, I began to see other things. I saw a woman with golden hair, a man with gray skin, and a white figure with a creepy smile. Suddenly, I remembered what I was supposed to be doing and finished my transmutation. I fell on my butt and held my left hand to my head. _What just happened? _I thought.

"Impressive," said the Fuhrer. Everyone was looking at what I created. While the material was still made of concrete it was now a life-size statue of the Fuhrer. I looked back at Ed who was as surprised as everyone else.

"How did you create something of greater mass?" asked the Fuhrer. I shrugged.

"I don't know really," I told him. The Fuhrer gave me a suspicious look then smiled.

"It seems we have to young prodigies," he said. "Thank you for your time boys. The results of the exam will be to you on Monday." With that he walked off without another word. Ed walked up to me and helped me onto my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"My head hurts," I told him. "I feel like I'm about to puke."

"Was it that bad? It's not like when you transmuted the lily."

"I still increased the block's mass," I told him. "By a good bit too. I think I might lay off of bending the Law of Equivalent Exchange unless it's an emergency."

"I think that might be best," agreed Ed.

"Come on. Let's go," I said.

* * *

That Monday, Ed, Al, and I found ourselves in Mustang's office. He sat at his desk with his blonde friend, apparently named Riza, standing by him holding a fancy wooden box.

"Got some news for you boys," he told us with a smile. He gave Ed and I each a letter which we opened.

"Fullmetal Alchemist?" Ed read aloud.

"Every State Alchemist gets a codename," explained Roy. "Seems the Fuhrer has a sense of humor."

"Still. Has a nice ring to it," said Ed. I looked at my own letter.

_Myst is hereby certified as a State Achemist and will from here on out be known as. . ._

"The Philosopher Alchemist?" I read aloud.

"Your little stunt must have reminded him of a Philosopher's Stone," said Ed.

"I guess so," I said.

"Congratulations," said Roy. Riza walked up to us and opened the box in her hand. Inside were two silver pocket watches. "You are now Dogs of the Military." Ed and I each grabbed a watch.

"We did it, Myst," said Ed proudly.

"Yeah," I said. "Time for our real quest to begin."

* * *

So I decided I'm going to borrow elements from both animes as well as add stuff of my own. I will be taking liberties with the story so don't be surprised if something doesn't quite match the source material. Next few chapters are more focused on character development rather than story but don't worry, that will come. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any remarks.


	3. Lightning Alchemist

I decided to try to make up an new town and villain for this chapter. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lightning Alchemist

Ed and I got our first assignment barely a week after we passed our exam. We were being sent to a town called Elment. Ed, Al, and I sat on the train. I had the case file Mustang gave us. Ed told me not to bother with it but I said it might come in handy. Ed said it was a stupid piece of paper and he could just remember the briefing Mustang gave us.

"So why are we going to Elment again?" asked Ed.

_He'll remember the briefing. Yeah, right! _I sighed and looked at the case file. "Were after someone called Trevor McCarson," I told him, "otherwise known as the Lightning Alchemist. Apparently, he developed an alchemy technique that allows him to manipulate electricity. That sounds nifty."

"Why did the colonel send us after him?" asked Al.

"Let's see," I said as I read further. "Says he's a veteran of the Ishvalan War of Extermination. He's hunting down his old war buddies and taking them out one by one."

"Sounds like he's trying to clear his conscious," said Ed.

"Yep," I said. "We have orders to either capture or kill."

"I'm not killing anyone," stated Ed firmly.

"Me neither," said Al. They both looked at me expecting to say something.

"What?" I asked them.

"You agree, right?" asked Ed.

"About?"

"Not taking lives." I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Ed sounding shocked.

"As in I am unsure as to whether or not I am willing to kill," I explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are we going to keep going back and forth like this?"

"Don't get smart with me!" demanded Ed. "I won't allow you to kill someone."

"Just because I'm helping you on your quest doesn't mean you get to order me around, Ed," I said.

"So what? You're just going to kill this guy?" accused Ed.

"Don't make me the bad guy here," I warned him. "That's not what I'm saying."

"What are you saying then?" asked Al. He was legitimately curious as to my opinion. I could always count on Al to be the sensible one.

"What I mean is that I can't say right now whether or not I'll kill him," I answered. "No, it doesn't mean I'm not going to try and bring him in alive," I said looking directly at Ed. I looked between the two brothers. "However, if he threatens someone's life, including you two's, I'm not going to hesitate to kill him. That's an extreme case, however." Ed huffed and looked out the window.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," said Al. I nodded in agreement.

"You and me both."

* * *

We arrived in Elment. I was the first of the train with Al behind me and Ed following last. He was giving me the silent treatment and using Al as a barrier between us. I decided to ignore the situation and let Ed mope. Al told me he'd get over it eventually. The city was another big one like Central. Plenty of good hiding spots for a murderer to hide.

"Any suggestions on where to start looking?" I asked looking over my shoulder at the brothers.

"I don't think the military has an office here," said Al. "Perhaps the police station?" he suggested.

"Good choice," I complimented. I looked at Ed. "You have a suggestion?" Ed looked away and scooted behind Al so I was out of his line of sight. Al sighed and I rolled my eyes. "Police station it is then." We went up to the ticket station and got a map. As we walked to the station, we noticed a significant difference between Elment and Central.

"Dirty here," I heard Ed mumble. I looked around. He was right. There was trash everywhere.

"The people here look really scared," observed Al. I looked at the people as they walked by. They all were walking quickly as if in a rush and everyone was avoiding our gaze. However, I noticed a couple of shady looking guys look directly at us just warning us to try something.

"Or really _scary_," I added to Al's comment. Al nodded in agreement.

"Guess McCarson isn't the only criminal around here," said Ed. I felt a bit relieved to hear Ed speak in full sentences.

"Yeah," I said. _Why hasn't anyone done anything to help this town before now?_

* * *

As we walked into the police station, I didn't feel that much safer. The officers looked no less threatening or terrified than the citizens we saw. I walked up to the front desk. A big man sat with his back turned sat behind the counter.

"Excuse me," I announced. The man, er, um, woman, turned around to face me. She had fluffy curly hair and a mole on her left cheek.

"Yeah?" she asked. She even sounded like a guy.

"Uhh, we were sent here from the military about the rogue State Alchemist," I explained.

"The military is sending kids to do their dirty work now?" she asked in her gravelly voice. _Man that's unsettling. _I held up my pocket watch. Ed barely pulled his out of his pocket. The nurse looked, at the watches, then at Al, then at Ed and me. "Whatever. Chief's office is in the back." She said jerking her thumb down the hall.

"Thanks," I said. He grunted and turned her back on me. I turned around and saw Ed still sulking. "You going to be like this all day?" I asked. Ed didn't even bother looking at me. "We share differences of opinion, Ed. That happens. And it's not like I'm dead set on killing the guy. Lighten up!" Ed didn't reply. "Ugh, whatever. I give up." I stormed down the hall. Al ran to catch up to me.

"I'm sorry about him, Myst," said Al. "I guess Ed just expected better of you." I stopped in my tracks and glared at him.

"Better of me?" I repeated. "So I guess I'm an evil person for being willing to do what it takes to protect a friend? Good to know!" Al put his hands up.

"That's not what I meant!" defended Al. "That came out wrong."

"No, it didn't," I accused. "Look, just wait here. I don't need you staring daggers in my back if you're not going to contribute anything to the case while you're doing it."

"Myst-" I didn't bother hearing Al out as I walked to the chief's office. I slammed the door open.

"Trevor McCarson. Last known location and list of potential victims. I need it now." The chief, a gray-haired man smoking a cigar, glared at me.

"Who do you think-" I slammed my watch and a letter from Mustang explaining my presence on the desk. I was in no mood to be lectured right now.

"Information. Now. Also, tell me where I can get a decent hotel."

* * *

I got a list of potential victims from the chief as well as McCarson's last known location. First, we dropped by the hotel and got our stuff put in our room. I looked at the list with my back turned to the brothers as they sat on the bed behind me.

"So, um what's the plan?" asked Al.

"Probably kill McCarson on sight," said Ed.

"You know what?" I asked having enough. I turned around and faced both boys. I threw the location of McCarson the chief gave me at them. "Look here." I pointed on the map. "This is where we are." I pointed to a spot on the East side of town. "This was wear McCarson was seen." I tore the map down the middle and tossed them the eastern half. "Three of the five potential victims are on the western half. I'll go and warn them while you go look for McCarson. That way you'll know I won't go crazy and kill the guy on sight!" I took my half of the map and list of potential victims and stormed out.

* * *

I spent the next three hours going around warning anyone McCarson might hurt. I had calmed down since I left Ed and Al. The long walk allowed me to clear my head. I hoped it was doing the same for them. I checked the three on the western side of the city and headed over to the eastern half to warn the last two on the list. I quickly picked up a fresh map I could use. As I walked to the house, I saw the woman I was looking for walking down the sidewalk. I saw Ed and Al run up behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss," shouted Al. The two boys caught up to her. Ed had to catch his breath before speaking.

"You need to get somewhere safe, Miss," said Ed. "Trevor McCarson in on the loose and out to kill his old war buddies."

"Trevor?" asked the woman.

"Ed, Al!" I called over as I ran up to the group. "What are you doing here? And how did you know who to look for?"

"We got our own list from the police station!" bragged Ed as he held up a file similar to the one I got.

"What about McCarson?"

"Couldn't find him," said Al. "We already warned one person on this side of town. Miss Elma here is the last one."

"Well, we made progress," I said. "Now to find McCarson."

"Oh, you won't have to look far," said a voice. I looked to my right and saw someone wearing a brown hooded cloak. "Hello, Elma," he said. He removed his hood revealing a man with blond hair and green eyes.

"Isaac?" asked Elma.

"Time to pay for your sins!" proclaimed Isaac. He held up his hands which had gloves with transmutation circles on the backs. He rubbed his hands together creating a spark and sent a bolt of electricity at us. Ed reacted quickly and brought up a stone wall to protect us.

"Run!" Al told Miss Elma. She nodded and ran off. Isaac tried to attack her but I brought up another wall to block the attack.

"Out of my way!" shouted Isaac.

"Back off, McCarson shouted Ed turning his arm into a sword. "It's over!" he shouted as he ran at McCarson.

"Not likely!" said McCarson as he shot more lightning at him. Ed dodged it while Al flanked McCarson from his left. I turned a piece of my wall into a metal staff making sure it was a metal that didn't conduct electricity. I charged at McCarson as Al tried punching at him. Unfortunately, McCarson was very agile. He jumped over Al and came at me. I swung my staff but missed. I barely dodged a fist full of electricity. Ed tried to flank him, but McCarson hit him with a bolt of lightning. Ed fell to the ground twitching.

"Ed!" I shouted.

"Brother!" shouted Al as he ran to his brother's side. McCarson took advantage of this and shot another bolt at them.

"Look out!" I shouted as I brought up a wall barely blocking the attack. I noticed McCarson was facing away from me and took advantage. I hit him on the back with my staff, knocking him down. He turned on his back as I turned the tip of my staff into a blade and pointed it at his neck. "Don't move," I warned. He looked at me knowing I could kill him right there. I had to admit the thought was tempting. However, enough people had died and McCarson was beaten. Killing him would be overkill at this point. "Al, is Ed alright?"

"Uh-huh," answered Al.

"Okay. Let's get this scum here in police custody and call it a day."

* * *

The police came and arrested McCarson. As they put him in the police car, he looked at me and the brothers.

"You made a mistake!" he said. "We committed atrocities in Ishval! I was simply atoning!"

"Quiet you," said the police officer as he shoved him into the car. As they drove off, I looked at Ed. He was still twitching a bit.

"You okay?" I asked. Ed nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'll be alright," said Ed.

"Good."

"Myst?" asked Ed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized. "I shouldn't have accused you like that."

"I'm sorry too," said Al. "Can you forgive us?" I chuckled and smiled.

"Sure thing," I said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten angry. Just know I'll always look for another way out before I resort to killing."

"We know," said both brothers in unison.

"Alright then," I said. "Enough sappy crap. Let's get some sleep and head back to Central tomorrow. Mustang will want a report."

"Right," said Ed. As we walked back, I noticed we were all side by side now rather than in a line. It felt good to be back on good terms with my only friends. No way did I want to travel the world all alone.


	4. Reole 1st Visit

You might have noticed Rose's name in the story summary. I figured it was about time to introduce her.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reole 1st Visit

The next few months passed with little activity. It gave Ed, Al, and I time to do our research. Not that it helped. We went from one wild goose chase to another. Recently, Mustang went back to Eastern Command taking Ed and Al with him. I felt uncomfortable being all by myself. However, I kept doing my research on the Philosopher's Stone as well as doing my own personal studies about Human Transmutation. I also read a couple of things about the Fuhrer here and there. Unfortunately, none of my research bore any decent results. I kept in touch with the brothers and Winry. Al wrote back occasionally with reports of his and Ed's search for the Stone. They didn't seem to fair much better. Winry replied to all my letters telling how she was and asking about the brothers. Occasionally, she accidentally solely mentioned Ed. That always made me chuckle. If Ed only knew.

Life got dull quickly. I took to walking around the park at Central just to occupy my time. It was nice and quiet at the park. Nice time to unwind. On one of these walks, I was waved down by a man with black hair and glasses.

"Yo!" he shouted as he ran up to me. He stood in front of me and shook my hand furiously. "Wow! Such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Myst! Name's Maes Hughes!"

"Uh, hello, Mr. Hughes," I said. "Can I have my arm back?"

"What? Oh, sorry," he apologized. He let go of my arm.

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" I asked.

"Wow, so polite. Rumors about you were true," said Maes. "Actually, I have an assignment for you." He handed me a file. "I work in investigations. Recently, a case has risen up in Reole. A former State Alchemist was murdered."

"Really?" I asked. Maes nodded. I opened the file and looked over it. "Reole is all the way down in the South isn't it? Why am I getting assigned?"

"The State Alchemist who was murdered was Brigadier General Ronald Morse, the Earth Shattering Alchemist. They said he could create small earthquakes. He was also a skilled fighter even without alchemy. He might have been old but he could still put up a fight. Whoever killed him was tough. I guess they think you might be able to contend with his killer."

"Really?" I asked. Maes shrugged. I could tell he thought it was kind of a lame excuse like I did. "Whatever. I'm sick of sitting around here anyway. I could use some action."

"Great, here's your ticket," he said shoving a train ticket into my hand. "But before you go, I was wondering if you'd like to join my wife and me for dinner tonight."

"I guess but why?" I asked.

"Life living at Central Command isn't exactly pleasant. When was the last time you ate something besides cafeteria food?"

"Um. . .I don't know, not since I left Risembol," I answered.

"Exactly," said Maes. "Youngsters like you need real food to grow up nice and healthy. Just like my little daughter, Elicia!" He shoved a picture of a baby girl in my face. "Isn't she the cutest thing ever! Almost a whole year old!"

"Um, congratulations?" I said. He grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the part.

"Well, enough chit chat. Off to my place. My wife will be so excited to meet you!"

_What just happened?_

* * *

That evening I found myself eating dinner with the Hughes. Maes wife, Gracia, apologized for her husband dragging me to dinner but was glad I came. As I sat at the table I watched Maes feed Elicia.

"Aw, you're such a good girl!" said Maes as Elicia ate the food Maes gave her. I smiled at the scene. Maes might be eccentric but he was a nice enough guy.

"So tell us about you, Myst," said Gracia.

"Um? I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes, but I can't answer that question very well."

"What do you mean?" asked Gracia.

"Well, I have amnesia. I don't know my real name or where I came from. It's a long story but in short, that's why I teamed up with the Elric brothers. We're hoping the Philosopher's Stone can restore my memories."

"Speaking of which, how are they? Weren't they sent to Eastern Command?" asked Hughes.

"Yeah," I answered. "I don't really know how they're doing. Apparently, their searching for the Stone. I'm hoping I meet them again soon. They're the only friends I got right now."

"I'm sure you guys will all meet up soon enough," said Maes. "From what I've heard, they're not ones to ditch friends."

"No, they aren't. Well, thanks for the meal Mrs. Hughes. I hate to leave but I got to get an early start tomorrow."

"I'll give you a ride back," said Maes.

"It's alright I can walk," I told him.

"It's getting late," said Maes. "Not safe for a young person to be walking the streets alone at night." I smiled. These people barely knew me but they were treating me like I was an old friend.

"Thanks Mr. Hughes," I said.

"Please, call me Maes. No need to be so formal."

"Right. Thanks, Maes."

* * *

I stepped off the train to Reole and looked around. The city wasn't as big as Central but it wasn't small either. It seemed less crowded than Central was. However, it was much more pleasant. I looked at the map of the city I got and tried to find a police station. It was all the way on the other side of town. I sighed as I looked at the case file. It said that Morse had gotten involved in the local church before he was killed. I decided to check there since it was closer.

I walked over to the church. I stepped inside and saw a girl cleaning the altar at the other side of the auditorium. I walked down the aisle up to her.

"Excuse me, Miss," I said. The girl turned around and looked at me. Her bangs were pink. Odd color but it looked good on her. _She's kinda cute. _I quickly shook the thought from my head. _Where'd that come from? _

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here about Ronald Morse," I told them. The girl looked sad.

"He was a good man," she said. "He and his partner Cornello were doing good work with cleaning up the city. Mr. Morse said it was his way of atoning for his sins before God."

"Mr. Morse was a religious man?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"He said the war in Ishval changed his perspectives on things," she explained. "He wanted to help people. Before he and Cornello came, this city was a mess. It was a scary place to live. Mr. Morse and Cornello helped reduce crime and clean the city up. They also put in some time here at the church."

"I see. Sounds like the world is at a loss with his death," I said sympathetically. The girl nodded solemnly. "Do you know where I can find this Cornello guy? I think he could help me with my investigation."

"Yes, I can take you to his office," said the girl. I nodded. Before I let her show me the way I walked up to the altar. I noticed there was an offering plate on it. I reached into my wallet and pulled out some money.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"You take donations?" I asked. The girl nodded. I put the money in the offering plate. "Out of respect for Mr. Morse."

"Thank you," said the girl. "My name is Rose by the way."

"Hello, Rose," I greeted. "My name is Myst."

"That's a nice name," she said as she led me to Cornello's office.

"You think so?" I asked. She was the person to ever call my name nice.

"Yes," she answered. I smiled. Something told me she was genuine. She brought me to a small office where a large man in black robes was talking to a young teenage boy.

"I appreciate your concern but we are doing all we can to find Mr. Morse's killer," said the big man.

"Right," said the boy. He turned to leave and noticed Rose and I. He walked up to Rose and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You still coming over later?" he asked.

"Mhm," she answered. The boy smiled and left. Rose looked at me. "My boyfriend," she explained.

"Yeah," I said. _Just your luck she'd be dating. Oh, shut up! Stop talking to yourself. _"Um, are you Cornello?" I asked the big man.

"Yes, I am," said Cornello. "May I help you?" he asked.

"I was sent by Central Command to investigate the death of Ronald Morse. I was wondering if you had any information I could use."

"Ah, I've been expecting you," said Cornello. "I am more than happy to help with your investigation but first allow me to show you where you are staying. You look tired." He was right. I was feeling worn out.

"Thanks," I said. "But I can find a hotel."

"Nonsense. I won't allow one of the military's esteemed State Alchemists to spend money on a hotel when I have a spare room right here in the church. Rose would you show the man to his room?"

"Yes, Sir," said Rose bowing slightly. "Come with me," she instructed me. "You're a State Alchemist?" she asked as we walked down the hall.

"Yep," I said proudly.

"I heard of them. We don't have a lot of alchemists down here. I didn't know they let children take the exams," she said.

"I'm almost fifteen," I said.

"Really?" she asked. "Oh, I thought you were younger. You're awfully thin for a fifteen-year-old." My mouth dropped.

"I'm not that thin!" I protested. "You should see the other State Alchemist kid. Guy's a pipsqueak."

"They let any kid take the exam?" she asked.

"No," I answered. "Ed and I are just awesome like that." Rose giggled.

"Well at least your modest," she joked. She stopped in front of a door. "Here we are," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Good luck with your investigation tomorrow." I nodded. I was going to need it.

* * *

The next day, I found myself in an alley with Rose's boyfriend, whose name was Will.

"This is where his body was found," said Will.

"How was he killed?" I asked.

"Knife I think. There were two large holes that went through his chest and out his back. They were almost perfect circles."

"Some knife," I said. I looked around the alley. Something felt off. Like that feeling I get whenever I'm in Central.

"You okay?" asked Will.

"What? Oh, yeah. Hey, was Mr. Morse's house messed with at all since his death?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so," answered Will.

"Alright. I think I might look around there later."

"Sounds like a plan," said Will. He took my map and pointed to a spot on the north side of town. "That's where he lived. You want me to show you?"

"No, thanks," I said. "I can look alone. Take care."

* * *

I found myself at a small house later that evening. It was a nice enough looking place. I walked inside to find the place a mess. Books and papers were scattered everywhere. The kitchen was a mess too. I looked around the house trying to find something about Mr. Morse that would help me in my investigation.

"It'd be a lot easier to look for stuff if this guy didn't keep his place so messy," I said to myself. Something felt off suddenly. Next thing I knew, two sharp claws went through my left shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw a hooded figure across the room. Turns out those claws were her fingers that she was able to stretch out.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Did you have anything to do with Morse's death?" The figure laughed.

"My, my, aren't you full of questions," said the cloaked figure. Her voice gave away she was a woman. "Yes, I killed Mr. Morse."

"You almost sound proud," I said. The woman chuckled.

"I admit it was a little fun," said the woman. "Mr. Morse was getting a little too involved."

"Involved in what?" I asked.

"Now that would be telling," said the woman. She pulled her claws out of me. I fell to my knees clutching my shoulder.

"You going to kill me?" I asked.

"That depends," she told me. "Can you dodge?" She flung her claws at me. I quickly dodged as they stabbed into the floor. I tried to clap but my shoulder hurt too much to move. The woman sent her claws at me again, this time getting me in the stomach. She lifted me up in the air. Her strength was surprising. "I guess I am going to kill you," she said. I felt my life start to slip away. Suddenly, I felt a surge of power flowing through me. Red lightning sparked around my injuries causing them to heal. My mind again opened up but instead of alchemy it revealed a new realization.

"No, you won't kill me!" I proclaimed. I grabbed her claws. Red lightning sparked from my hands causing the claws to break apart. The woman screamed in pain as I pulled the claws out of my stomach. The injuries started healing. I ran up to the woman and pulled her cloak off. She had black hair, wore a black, dress and had a red tattoo above her breasts. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she said. She back fisted me across the jaw knocking me down. She stood over me looking enraged. She quickly regained her composure and smiled at me. "Well, this was fun. It was nice to meet you State Alchemist. Let's do this again sometime." I tried to get up but suddenly felt weak. I felt my mind closing up and forgetting my new abilities. I fell down and blacked out.

* * *

My vision was blurry as I woke up. I found myself in a hospital bed. Rose, Will, and Cornello were all there.

"You're awake!" said Rose.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We found you in Mr. Morse's house unconscious and bleeding," said Will.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Cornello. I explained my fight with the mysterious woman. I was even able to draw a sketch. Cornello seemed a bit surprised for a second.

"I'll have the police look into this," he said. "Thank you for your help."

"I should come too," I said trying to get up. My wounds protested and forced me to lie down.

"No, you need to rest up," said Rose.

"She's right," said Cornello. "Leave this all to me."

* * *

Three days later, Rose visited me.

"Great news!" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They got the woman who killed Mr. Morse."

"Did they capture her?" I asked. Rose looked a little upset.

"Unfortunately, no," she said. "Cornello says she engaged the officers and was killed in the fight."

"Do they know who she is?" I asked.

"Apparently, she knew Mr. Morse and Cornello," answered Rose.

"I see. I wish I could have spoken to her. She said Morse was getting too close to something."

"Hopefully, we won't have to worry about it now," said Rose. I nodded. "So are you leaving soon?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head back home as soon as I get out of here."

"Oh," said Rose sounding slightly disappointed. "Well, thank you for all your help. I wish there was a way to properly repay you."

"No need. It was my job," I explained.

"Thank you anyway though. Come back and visit sometime, okay?" she asked. I smiled.

"Sure. I'll do that."

* * *

I walked up the path to Central Command. I needed to do my report. I hate paperwork.

"Myst!" I heard two voices behind me. I turned around and saw the Elric brothers run up to me.

"Ed! Al!" I shouted as I ran to my friends. Al scooped me up into a bone crushing hug.

"We missed you!" said Al.

"Yeah, it wasn't the same without you," said Ed. I struggled and gasped for breath.

"Gah! Yeah! That's great!" I grunted. "Al, please put me down. I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" said Al as he put me down. I caught my breath and smiled at the brothers.

"I missed you guys too," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you," said Ed. "We heard you've only gotten one assignment since we left."

"Yeah, just got back actually," I said.

"Well, we didn't want to leave you out of the loop anymore," said Ed.

"We promised to help you get your memories back," said Al. "It wouldn't be right if we didn't include you in our search for the Philosopher's Stone."

"You guys rock," I said.

"Oh, Al! The cake!" said Ed banging his fist on Al's chest.

"Oh, yeah!" said Al. He opened his chest and Ed grabbed a box. He opened it up revealing a chocolate cake.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Today marks a full year since we met you," explained Al.

"So Happy Birthday!" said Ed handing me the cake. I took it and smiled at them. I was glad I made friends like the Hughes and Rose but I was also glad to be back with my old buddies.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Feel free to comment.


	5. Philosopher vs Flame

Time to d-d-d-d-duel! Don't judge me for that joke!

* * *

Chapter 5: Philosopher vs. Flame

"Ed! To your right!" I shouted. Ed looked in the direction I spoke and dodged the crowbar that was swung at him. He punched his attacker in the face knocking him out.

"Thanks, Myst!" he shouted back to me. His eyes widened as he looked at me. "Behind you!" I turned around and saw a woman with a katana take a swing at me. I step backwards as I dodged her swings and blocked her attacks with the staff I transmuted earlier in the fight.

"You know I'm not all too comfortable about hitting girls," I told her. She only chuckled.

"How chivalrous," she said. "It will be fun watching your ideals be your demise." I blocked another strike with my staff and our weapons locked as we struggled to dominate each other. She smiled evilly as she began to win the struggle. "I guess you lose," she taunted.

"A little help guys!" I shouted.

"I'm coming, Myst!" shouted Al. Suddenly, the woman was grabbed by the seven-foot-tall armor. "I got her," he proclaimed proudly.

"Let me go!" demanded the woman. She swung her sword striking me over my left eye. I shouted in pain as I put my hand over the wound.

"Myst!" cried Al. He lifted the woman up and pulled the sword from her hand. Ed ran up to me.

"You okay, Myst?" he asked. I opened my eye. All I saw on that side was red. I closed it and held my hand to it.

"I don't know," I said. Ed stood up and glared at the woman.

"You better hope he isn't hurt badly," warned Ed.

"What are you going to do if he is runt?" taunted the woman. I quickly got to my feet and pulled Ed away from the woman as he started ranting.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT THAT'S SHORTER THAN AN AMOEBA?!" he shouted.

"C'mon, we'd better turn these thugs in before Ed loses it," said Al.

"Yeah, too late for that!" I grunted as I tried to hold Ed back.

* * *

We turned the gangsters in and then went straight to the police. I went to the restroom and got my eye cleaned up and noticed my injures had already healed up.

"What's going on?" I asked. "How is this happening?" I noticed that my injuries still left a scar. My other injuries that I had acquired while I was in Reole also left scars. However, this healing powered worked, it wasn't very good at healing me completely. I walked out of the restroom hoping Ed and Al wouldn't notice.

"Hey, Myst," greeted Al. I looked up and saw the brothers walk up to me. "How's your eye doing?"

"Oh, um?" I tried to think of something.

"Looks like it healed already," said Ed looking at my eye. "How'd you do that?"

"Uh. . .alchemy," I said. It was as good an excuse as any. I had already suspected it might have been an odd form of alchemy so why not.

"Cool!" said Ed. "Can you show us how to use it?"

"You know I only know how to do alchemy when I'm actually performing it," I told Ed.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed annoyed.

"So we got the last of those gangsters in jail right?" I asked. Al nodded. For the past two weeks, the three of us had been hunting down a group of gangsters that was harassing a local town. We finally managed to round them all up but it wasn't easy. Al almost had his blood seal broken twice, Ed had gotten his automail limbs damaged (his insistence that he still help hunt the criminals down didn't help much), and I had acquired at least three scars including the new one over my eye. Needless to say, all three of us were irritable by the end.

"Mustang owes us big time," said Ed. The colonel had been sending us on random clean up missions for almost three months now. We didn't have any time to look for the Philosopher's Stone much to Ed's irritation. Al and I were also less than thrilled but kept it to ourselves.

"Let's just get back to Eastern Command and make out report," I said as we walked out of the police station. I sighed at the thought of paperwork.

"And I'm going to give Mustang a piece of my mind!" said Ed

"Brother, please don't make a scene," begged Al.

"No, I've had it!" shouted Ed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked. I heard thunder clap. I took off my jacket and handed it to Al. "Here use this to cover your head so the rain won't leak in."

"You sure?" asked Al. I nodded and Al covered his head with it.

"I'm glad you asked!" said Ed as he stopped in his tracks and faced me.

"What? Oh, right," I said remembering what I asked him.

"I'm going to make Mustang let us look for the Stone!" proclaimed Ed.

"How are you going to do that, Brother?" asked Al.

"I'm going to challenge him to a dual!" he said pointing his automail finger to the sky. Lightning flashed in the sky making Ed look a bit menacing. Al and I just looked at each other. Ed marched off triumphantly with us trailing behind.

"Are you sure about this, Brother?" asked Al.

"Yeah, Ed," I said. "The colonel has a lot more experience than you."

"Ha!" laughed Ed. "That guy's been a desk jockey since the Ishvalan War. I've been fighting bad guys nonstop for over a year. On missions he sent me on too. He's been unwittingly training me for his own demise!" Ed laughed evilly. Al leaned over to me.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"Nope," I whispered back. "It'll be fun to watch though."

* * *

"Mustang!" shouted Ed as he slammed open the door to Mustang's office. I sighed and facepalmed when I noticed Mustang wasn't in his office and Ed was just yelling at the colonel's subordinates.

"Uh, hey guys," greeted Havoc.

"Back from your mission?" asked Fuery.

"Where's the colonel?" asked Ed annoyed.

"He's out," said Falman.

"What do you mean out?"

"As in not here," said Breda.

"Sounds self-explanatory, Ed," I said.

"Shut up!" barked Ed.

"That's no way to speak to your friends, Fullmetal," said a voice behind us. We turned around and saw Roy and Riza standing behind us.

"AAH!" screamed Ed. I shook my head. Why did Ed always have to overreact to everything?

"You boys finish the assignment I gave you?" asked Roy.

"Yeah," I answered. "That gang won't be causing anymore mischief."

"Very good," said Roy as he and Riza walked passed us. Roy sat behind his desk. "After you fill out your report, I have another assignment for you."

"No!" shouted Ed storming over to Roy's desk. He slammed his hand down on the desk and glared at the colonel. "We've spent the past three months straight doing all the stupid assignments you can drag up. We haven't had any time to hunt for the Stone!"

"I've let you look for the Stone," said Mustang calmly. "Tell me, how have those searches gone for you?" Ed growled.

"We're not here to be your errand boys!" shouted Ed. "I'm sick of doing all your busy work while my brother and friend are stuck in a suit of armor or walking around with no memories!"

"What are you going to do about it, Fullmetal?" asked Roy sounding irritated.

"I challenge you to a dual!" said Ed getting in Mustang's face. The room was silent as everyone looked at Ed in surprise. "If I win then you give us three months to look for the Stone." Roy smiled smugly.

"And if I win you be my personal secretary for the same amount of time," said Roy. My mouth dropped and Al gasped in surprise. Ed looked a bit caught off guard.

"Brother wouldn't be stupid enough to accept would he?" asked Al.

"Deal!" shouted Ed.

"Apparently, he would," I said.

* * *

Two days later, Al and I found ourselves in an outdoor arena prepping the dual between Roy and Ed.

"500 cens says Roy wins," I whispered to Al.

"Um. . ." Al sounded nervous.

"Oh, come on. If we're stuck watching we might as well have a little fun," I reasoned. Al nodded.

"Ok, deal," he whispered.

"Are you two betting on the fight?" asked Ed.

"N-no," stuttered Al.

"Speak for yourself," I said. "I got good riding money on this fight."

"Glad to know your priorities are straight," said Ed annoyed.

"Fullmetal!" shouted Roy from the other side of the arena. Havoc and Riza were there with him. The three of us looked at him. "Are you ready to start this?" he asked.

"More than ready!" shouted Roy. Havoc walked to the center of the arena. I looked around at the crowd. A lot of people showed up for this.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted Havoc. "Time for the anticipated showdown between two esteemed State Alchemists!" He pointed at Roy. "In this corner, we have Roy Mustang!" Shouts rang out from the crowd.

"BOO!"

"You're just trying to get a promotion!"

"Give me back my girlfriend!"

"Kiss up!"

"GO back to Central!"

"I want my girlfriend!"

"Geez, these guys really hate the colonel," I said.

"That just means they'll love me," bragged Ed. "Gives me home field advantage."

"And in this corner!" shouted Havoc as he pointed. "Edwaaard Elric!" Again shouts came from the crowd.

"Where is he?"

"I don't see him!"

"Who's Edward Elric?"

"Is it the armored guy?"

"No, it's the short blond kid!"

It took the combined effort of Al and I to keep Ed restrained. We each grabbed an arm and held tight.

"WHO CALLED ME SHORT?!" shouted Ed. "COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"Easy, Ed!" I told him.

"Brother, calm down please!" begged Al. Ed managed to pull himself free and adjusted his coat.

"Fine," he huffed. "I'll just focus my wrath on Mustang." Al and I sighed and headed out of the arena.

"Should we have paramedics nearby?" asked Al.

"Paramedics?" I asked. "We need the whole hospital." We stood outside the arena and watch as Ed and Roy walked to the center and shook hands.

"The fight will begin when I step out of the stadium!" announced Havoc. Immediately he ran out of the arena trying not to look frightened. Immediately, Roy snapped his fingers throwing flames at Ed. Ed dodged and brought up a wall. Roy snapped his fingers again sending out a bigger fireball and destroying the wall. Ed looked dumbfounded.

"How'd he do that?!" asked Al.

"I did some research on Mustang," I said. "His Flame alchemy is one of the most powerful techniques out there. And he's the only one who can use it. Ed had no idea what he was getting himself into." I watched as Ed ran frantically around the arena dodging Roy's flames.

"Why didn't you warn him?" asked Al.

"I tried!" I answered. "Four times!"

"Oh." It was quiet between us as we watched Roy burn Ed's coat. Ed shouted something in anger before turning his arm into a sword and charging Mustang. "How long you give him?" Roy snapped his fingers causing an explosion that sent Ed flying back.

"Two minutes," I answered. "Two and a half if he gets his act together." Al sighed.

"Come on Fullmetal," taunted Roy. "You're a State Alchemist. You should be more coordinated than this. You're strategy is too. . ._short_sighted."

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" shouted Roy. He charged Roy again managing to barely dodge his attacks. He tackled Mustang to the ground.

"Wow, he actually got to him!" exclaimed Al. Ed and Roy wrestled a bit until Roy managed to throw Ed off. He got up and snapped his fingers but noticed the glove was ripped.

"TAKE THIS MUSTANG!" shouted Ed as he clapped his hands and created large cannon.

"He's got him!" shouted Al. Roy simply smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another glove.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ed. Roy snapped his fingers destroying the cannon and sending Ed flying again. He crashed to the ground in a daze.

"You were saying?" I asked Al. Al sighed. I looked at my watch. "He lasted. . .Two minutes fifteen seconds."

"I'll have the 500 cens to you this evening," Al said defeated.

"U-huh," I said not really paying attention as I collected my winnings from the other people I made bets with. I looked at Ed as he curled up into a ball in the middle of the arena. Roy stood over him. I sighed and I made my way over to him as I counted my money.

"You brought this upon yourself, Fullmetal," said Roy smugly. "This could only end in your defeat."

"Lay off, Colonel!" I told him. Roy looked at me.

"There a problem?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "This match was obviously one-sided."

"Oh, thanks!" said Ed glaring at me.

"I want a rematch," I told Mustang, "but this time a fight between you and me."

"What makes you think you'll fair better?" he asked.

"What makes you think I won't?" I asked back. Roy smiled.

"Alright," he said. "Meet back here in three days. Same terms from Ed and my fight still apply."

"Deal," I said shaking Mustang's hand.

* * *

"How are you going to beat him?" asked Ed when the three of us got back to our quarters in Eastern Command. I jumped onto my bed and smiled.

"I'm not going to just charge in for one thing," I told him. Ed grumbled something.

"You have a plan?" asked Al.

"I'm cooking something up," I said. "But I might want to get some more relevant information from a reliable source, however."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Al.

"Excuse me boys," said a voice. We looked at the door and saw Riza standing in our doorway. "Edward, are you feeling alright? Roy knocked you around pretty hard."

"I'm fine," growled Ed as he climbed into his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

"Myst, I wish you well in the fight," said Riza, "but don't assume you'll fair better." I nodded and she walked out of the room.

"I think I just found my source of intel," I said as I got off my bed and followed her. "Lieutenant," I called to her. She stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What are the odds you can give me some advice on how to fight Mustang?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you something like that?" she asked.

"Ed needed to lose today," I said. "Someone had to kick his ego down a notch."

"I heard that!" shouted Ed from the room.

"Good!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"What does this have to do with the colonel?" asked Riza. I looked at her and smiled.

"Well, now it's Roy's turn to be knocked down a peg. Ed does have a point. We didn't join the military to be Roy's errand boys and I think it's high time we made that clear." Riza just stared at me sternly for a moment. I stared right back at her matching her expression.

"Humidity," she said.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"On rainy days," she said. "It isn't really so much the water that stops him. It's the humidity in the air that keeps him from causing a good spark."

"I see," I said as I pondered what she told me. She turned around and walked away. "Thank you," I shouted after her. She didn't seem to acknowledge my comment as she walked down the hall. I walked back into the room.

"So do you have a plan?" asked Al. I smiled.

"I've got _something_."

* * *

I found myself in the arena this time as the challenger. Ed and Al stood by me.

"You need to be quick," said Ed. "He won't give you time for any long transmutations."

"Right," I said.

"If he sees it coming, he _will _dodge."

"Got it. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Be the first one to strike and don't let up. And don't forget he has spare gloves."

"I won't," I said.

"Good luck, Myst," said Al.

"Thanks," I said. The two brothers headed out of the arena. Ed stopped and turned around.

"I'm counting on you to avenge me!" he shouted. I chuckled.

"Oh, please," I shouted. I looked over my shoulder at him. "I'm in this for my own glory!" Ed smirked and left the arena. I walked to the center of the arena and stood in front of Mustang.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," said Roy. He held out his hand for me to shake it. I smiled at him.

"Same to you," I said shaking his hand.

"The dual will begin as soon as I step out of the arena," said Havoc. Again he scurried out of the arena as quickly as possible. Roy brought up his hand ready to snap his fingers but I knocked it aside and thrust my palm into his chest. Roy stumbled back and looked at me surprised. I gave him to time to react as I charged at him and started punching and kicking at him. Those sparring sessions with Ed and Al were about to come in real handy. Roy was managing to keep up with me surprisingly well but I had the advantage. I kicked him in the gut sending him back a couple of feet. I clapped my hands and quickly brought up two daggers from the ground. I ran at Roy but he recovered quicker than I expected. He launched a fireball at me which I barely dodged.

"I underestimated you," he said. "This'll be fun." I smiled wickedly.

"Oh, you have no idea," I said. Roy shot another fireball. I dropped my daggers, clapped, and prayed my plan worked. Quickly my mind opened up and I whipped out a large string of water from the air which collided with Roy's fireball causing a steamy explosion.

"How'd you like that?" I asked. I felt my head start aching. Apparently, rapidly opening and closing my min like that hurts.

"Not bad," said Mustang. "But I'll be more impressed if you can block this." He brought up both hands to snap while I clapped again. He launched a huge pillar of flame as I unleashed a wave of water. The two collided creating a large pile of steam. Mustang and I lost sight of each other.

"Just the break I need," I said to myself. My head hurt worse. Pushing the Law of Equivalent exchange too much would not work in my favor. I clapped one more time and focused on increasing the humidity of the air around me. I had to do it before the steam cleared. I ignored my aching head as I focused on my alchemy. I could feel the humidity increasing around me. My plan was working. Finally, the steam cleared. I fell on one knee and rubbed my head.

"I guess I win this round too," said Roy. He snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. I smiled.

"Yeah, no," I said. I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. Before he knew what happened, I had him in a headlock. "Yield?" Roy struggled a bit before giving up.

"Yeah. I yield," he said. I let him go as I stood up and thrust my fists into the air triumphantly.

"WOOOO!" cried Ed.

"Yeah, Myst!" shouted Al. The crowd cheered and Ed and Al ran up to me.

"That was great, Myst," said Ed.

"Yeah, you were awesome," said Al.

"Thanks guys," I said between breaths. Suddenly, I fell backwards; Ed and Al caught me and put me in a sitting position on the ground.

"You alright?" I heard Roy ask. I looked up and saw him standing over me.

"I'll be fine," I said. Roy smiled.

"Good." He reached my hand out to me. I grabbed it and he shook it. "That was a good fight today, Myst. Your skills are impressive. As per our deal, you and the Elric brothers can have three months to do your own work as you please."

"Thanks, Colonel," I said.

"You got a lot of overwhelming power," said Roy. "It'll catch foes off guard. But you need to learn when to dial it back. If it wasn't a one-on-one match you probably would have lost."

"Lay off, Colonel," said Ed annoyed.

"No, he's got a point," I said. I stood up and looked the colonel in the eye. "But this was just a one-on-one match though wasn't it?" Roy smirked.

"That it was," he admitted. "And I lost horribly." He turned around and started to walk away. "We'll need to have a rematch sometime. Can't let rumors that kid beat me start spreading." I chuckled.

"I look forward to it," I shouted after him. "Next time I might let you get a few hits in." Roy just waved me off as he left with Hawkeye.

"That guy's a jerk," said Ed.

"He has his moments," I said. "But I'd be lying if I said I hated him."

* * *

Wow this was long! Hope you enjoyed.


	6. 7 Days

Chapter 6: 7 Days

"How bad does it look?" asked Ed. Al and I looked at Ed's severed automail arm. He was in a fight with a drunk guy who made the mistake of calling him short. Unfortunately for Ed, the drunkard was an incredibly strong ex-wrestler who managed to rip Ed's arm off at the elbow with unsettling ease. He then proceeded to step on Ed's leg rendering that useless as well.

"Well, um. . ." said Al looking for the right word.

"I guess if you don't mind missing an arm and not being able to walk, I suppose it isn't that bad," I said.

"Oh," said Ed.

"I guess we'll have to call Winry," said Al. Ed shuddered.

"You remember the last time I went there," said Ed. I thought back to when we last went to Central. Ed hadn't been properly maintaining his automail. Winry flipped out and beat him with her wrench. Al feared for his brother's safety. I took pictures and sold them to Mustang and his men for five bucks each. I smiled at my entrepreneurship.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "I can't wait to see what she'll do to you now."

"Oh, shut up," said Ed. He sighed. "We'll I guess we knoe how we're spending our weekend."

"I'll let the colonel know we'll be gone," I said.

It had been about six months since we visited Risembool the last time Ed broke his automail. I was starting to wonder if Ed damaged his automail on purpose just to visit Winry. I made a mental note to tease him about it later. As we approached the Rockbell's house, I could hear Ed whimper. I looked over at him. Al was forced to carry him on his back and I was stuck carrying both Ed's and my suitcases.

"What's with you?" I asked Ed.

"I'm a dead man," he said woefully.

"We tried to warn you not to fight him, Brother," said Al.

"Oh, shut up," said Ed. We went up to the house and I knocked on the door. Pinako was the one who answered.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" she asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Rockbell," I greeted.

"None of that, Myst," said Pinako firmly. "I've told you before that you may call me Granny just like everyone else."

"Right," I said smiling. I was always surprised at how accepting Winry and Pinako were of me despite not knowing much about me. Pinako looked at Ed and Al.

"Why are you carrying Ed, Alphonse?" she asked. "His shrimpy legs give out on him?"

"WHAT?!" shouted Ed.

"Not exactly," I answered Pinako before Ed started ranting. "It's easier to just show you." Al walked into the house and set Ed on the couch. Pinako stiffened a bit when she saw Ed's missing arm and damaged leg.

"What happened?" asked Pinako.

"This guy questioned my honor as a human being!" proclaimed Ed. "I would be doing myself a disservice by not defending it!" Pinako looked at me and Al.

"What really happened?"

"Well, some random drunk called Ed short. . ." started Al.

"And then Ed flipped out and started a fight," I finished.

"Sellouts," accused Ed.

"I see," said Pinako. "This job might take a few days since we'll have to rebuild both limbs."

"How fast can you-" Ed started to say.

"Granny," called Winry from upstairs. Winry came down the steps. She smiled when she saw the brothers and me. "Myst, Al, Ed! Hey guys how-" she stopped short when she saw Ed's limbs. Al and I slowly backed away. Three, two, one. . ."Ed, you idiot! What did you do?!"

"W-Winry let me explain!" cried Ed.

_WHACK!_

Al and I looked horrified as we saw Ed's dazed body hit the floor.

"Ed!" cried Al.

"Ouch," I said.

"What have you done to my poor automail!" cried Winry. "You're lucky this is going to take a while to fix or I would kill you!"

"How fast can you get this done?" I asked Pinako. "We want to get back to work as soon as possible."

"Well, since we have to replace both limbs I'd say a week at least," said Pinako.

"A week!" complained Ed.

"Yeah, a week," said Winry annoyed. "Get comfortable. You'll be here a while."

_Day 1_

I went up to my room in the Rockbell house. I strew my bag on my bed. I left Ed's stuff with Al. I sat on the bed and sighed. I pulled off my jacket and stretched my arms. If we were going to be stuck here for a week I might as well unwind.

"So how big was the man Ed fought?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Pinako standing in the doorway.

"Pretty big," I said.

"Did Ed at least put up a fight?" she asked. I laughed and faced her.

"He shouted at him a lot," I said. "That count?" Pinako shook her head.

"Not for a minute. So how old are you about now?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"Um. . .let's see. It's been two years since the three of us first left," I said. "So, sixteen I think."

"I see," said Pinako. "And that would make Ed fourteen and Al thirteen then?" I nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have my reasons," said Pinako. She turned and left before I could say anything.

"That was weird."

_Day 2_

I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. I decided to go and get a snack. As I walked by Winry's workshop I heard a yawn. I peeked in and saw the young mechanic start to nod off then quickly sit up and shake her head furiously. I shook my own head. Ed owed this girl big time. I went downstairs and made a sandwich. Before I went back upstairs, I decided to make a quick cup of coffee for Winry. I made a small pot and poured it in a cup. I headed upstairs into the workshop.

"Hey," I said as I walked in. Winry looked over her shoulder at me.

"You're still up, Myst?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep." I walked up to her and handed her the cup of coffee. "Here. If you're going to insist on working through the night, then it helps to stay awake."

"Thanks," said Winry. She took the cup and sipped. "How'd you know I like my coffee black?"

"I didn't," I answered. I sat on the table where she was working. "I just didn't feel like putting anything in it." Winry giggled and took another sip.

"Well I guess your apathy works in my favor," she said. "So have you guys made any progress with your research?" I shook my head and took a bite of my sandwich.

"No," I said after I swallowed. "We've just been going from one wild goose chase to another."

"At least they haven't separated you three again, right?"

"I suppose," I said.

"You ever get a chance to visit Reole again?" she asked. I remembered that I wrote her about that.

"No, not yet," I said. "Haven't really heard a whole lot from there. Be nice if I could go visit just to check up on things."

"Maybe see if that Rose girl is single," Winry teased. She took another sip of coffee.

"Oh, be quiet," I said. I took a large bite of my sandwich. I swallowed and looked at her. "What about you? Any guys try to make a move?" Winry shrugged.

"A couple," she answered. "But none I'm really interested in." She took a rather large sip of coffee.

"Still holding out for Ed?" I teased. She spit out her coffee all over the floor and started coughing.

"N-*couch*no! Shut up!" she shouted blushing. I laughed and finished my sandwich.

"Well," I said standing up. "On that note, I take my leave. Don't stay up too late."

"I got to get Ed's automail fixed," said Winry. "He needs the best."

"Yeah, and you need sleep to be at _your _best. Don't overwork yourself on his behalf. We're really not in that big a rush."

"Well. . .maybe I'll get a little sleep after the coffee wears off."

"Fair enough," I said. "Goodnight, Winry."

"Goodnight, Myst."

_Day 3_

I sat at the kitchen table eating some waffles. I love waffles. Ed groggily walked into the kitchen. His left leg replaced with a spare.

"Hey, Myst," he greeted as he sat at the table.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Caught Winry sleeping on the job," said Ed.

"Yeah and?"

"So I woke her up and reminded her that we're on a tight schedule." He began to yawn when my fist met his face.

"Ow!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"You're going to run that poor girl ragged!" I said Leaning over the table and looking him in the eye.

"I'm paying her to fix my automail!" said Ed.

"Yeah, fix automail. Not force her to pull all-nighters until she completely wears herself out," I told him. "You did that to her last time we were here too!"

"Why do you care?" asked Ed.

"I care because she's my friend and because after all she does for you, you can at least let her get a little sleep."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's been worrying about you ever since we left. The only time you ever even say to words to her is when you're forced to. Usually after you stupidly break your automail that she's spent so much time working on."

"I've been busy," argued Ed.

"So have Al and I but we still make time to write her every now and then." I sat back in my seat. "She cares about you, Ed and is doing her best to help when she can. It wouldn't kill you to show a little gratitude." Ed just looked down at the table.

"Yeah, okay. I get your point," said Ed. He got up from his seat and headed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go tell Winry to go back to sleep. Can't have my mechanic dying of exhaustion on me." I sighed. Ed could be so thickheaded sometimes.

_Day 4_

It was a nice day so I decided to go take a walk. Wasn't really sure where to go so I decided to go by Ed and Al's old house. I wasn't sure why, just had this weird impulse to go there. As I walked up the path to the house, I saw Al standing by the ruins.

"Al?" I asked. Al jumped a bit and looked over my shoulder at me.

"Hey, Myst," he said as I stood next to him. We stared at the house in silence for a while.

"It looked like a nice place," I said.

"It was," said Al. "Ed and I have a lot of happy memories from living here."

"Are you sure you should have burned it down?" I asked.

"Ed and I need to know there's no turning back," Al stated firmly. "We need to stay focused on our quest."

"Sure but why does that mean to completely leave behind what's important to you?" I asked.

"We can't afford to be sentimental," said Al.

"Then why are you standing here then?" I asked. Al didn't answer. It was quiet between the two of us again. "I don't have any memories of my past," I said. "I don't know if I have a home anywhere and I don't have any memories of my past. But you two? You guys do have that. You have your memories and you have each other. You even had a home. Those are all things I can only dream of. And yet you burn down your home and abandon your memories out of some sense of resolve. If anything, I think having something to come back to would strengthen your resolve. But what if you still give up? What if you even succeed? What then?"

"I-I'm not sure," said Al. He looked at the burned down house. "I guess we never really thought of it that way." He clenched his fists. "I'll rebuild it."

"What?"

"When we're done," explained Al, "I'll come back here and I'll rebuild it. Just the way it was. And I promise I won't forget what Ed and I once cherished. I'll treasure my past and make new happy memories as well." I smiled and started to walk away.

"Glad to hear it, buddy," I said.

"Hey, Myst," Al called after me. I stopped and looked back at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

_Day 5_

I woke up with that odd feeling again. I got out of bed and got dressed. _What's going on? Why am I getting that feeling outside Central? _I headed outside and looked around. I decided to try and find what was giving off that weird sense. Maybe it could tell me why I feel that way whenever I'm in Central. As I traced the source, that feeling began to change. Whatever it was, it was powerful but it was calm too. I found myself at the cemetery. There was a man with a blond hair wearing a brown trenchcoat. As I walked up to him, the man turned around and looked at me. He had a beard and wore glasses.

"I sensed you coming," he said. "I was wondering what was giving off that aura around here of all places."

"What aura?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"The more important question is: who are you?" He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "I sense a strong power in you."

"I could say the same about you," I said.

"There's a storm on the horizon," said the man. "I don't know when it will be or how it will play out, but I get the feeling you and the Elrics will be involved. I advise you to watch your steps. It will only get more dangerous for you." He walked passed me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Hey wait!" I called after him. "What do you mean? Who are you?" He stopped and looked back at me.

"I seek to stop whoever is behind all this. I would appreciate it if you kept this conversation between us. As for my name, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I don't know my real name," I said, "but you can call me Myst."

"I see," said the man. "Well, a deal's a deal. You may call me Hohenheim."

"Hohenheim?" I repeated. Hohenheim turned and walked away. He waved at me over his shoulder.

"Remember, Myst, I was never here." I watched him walk away then looked at the grave he was standing by.

"Trisha Elric. What does he have to do with the Elrics?"

_Day 6_

"Myst, come downstairs!" called Winry.

"I'm coming," I answered. I went downstairs and found everyone in the kitchen. There was a large cake on the table.

"Happy Birthdays!" said Winry and Pinako.

"It's not our birthdays," said Ed.

"We know," said Winry. "But we missed them while you were gone so we want to celebrate now." The brothers and I looked at the cake. It had the numbers 13, 14, and 16 on it and read: _Happy Birthday Elrics and Myst!_

"It's a nice cake," I said.

"But it's wrong," said Ed. He wiped off my name from the cake with his thumb.

"Ed!" said Winry annoyed as he licked the icing off his thumb. "What did you do that for?"

"Al and I were talking," said Ed. "We know you don't have any family you know of so we agreed."

"Agreed on what?" I asked.

"We want to make you our honorary brother," said Al. I looked between the two brothers. I was completely caught off guard.

"So what do you say, Myst?" asked Ed. "Wanna be an Elric?" I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Yeah. That'd mean a lot." I found myself suddenly pulled into a group hug with the two brothers.

"Now you have a family, Myst!" said Al. "From here on out, you're our big brother!" I hugged my two new brothers. Al was right. I had a family now. Even if it was just as a surrogate brother, it was still just as special to me.

"Aw," said Winry. "The three Elric brothers. Let's celebrate with cake."

"I get Al's slice!" claimed Ed.

"No way I do!" I argued.

"Just because you're my brother now doesn't mean I'm going to let you get an extra slice."

"Yeah, but unlike you I'm actually going through a growth spurt!"

"WHY YOU!" Ed and I tackled each other to the ground and started throwing around short and skinny comments at each other. Winry growled in annoyance.

_WHACK! CRACK!_

Ed and I lay on the ground holding our heads where Winry hit us with the wrench.

"Why are the guys in my life so weird?"

_Day 7_

Ed, Al, and I sparred with each other to test out Ed's automail. Pinako, Den, and Winry watched us from the porch. Winry kept yelling at Ed to not ruin his automail again. As our departure came closer, I found myself not wanting to leave. This past week was easily the best on of my life. I finally had a chance to enjoy the people closest to me. I was even considered an Elric now. However, I knew we had to get back to our quest. I would just have to make sure to cherish my time here and look to making new happy memories.

* * *

Wow this was long! Anyway, I'm going to try and start focusing on the main plot now. I'm going to draw elements from both FMA and Brotherhood, but a lot will be my own stuff. It might be a bit before I repost since I need to plan how this is going to play out. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


	7. Back to Reole

Chapter 7: Back to Reole

"You just had to scare off the taxi driver didn't you?" I asked Ed as we trekked through the desert. We would have taken the train but Ed insisted on taking a free drive across the desert.

"He called me short!" protested Ed.

"Good grief you're fifteen now," I reminded him. "When are you going to stop flipping out whenever someone calls you short?"

"When people stop calling me short!" shouted Ed. I sighed in frustration. "Hey, where's Al?" he asked. I stopped and looked around. There was nothing but me, Ed, and sand for miles.

"I don't know," I answered. "Al!" I called.

"Al!" shouted Ed. "Hey, Al where are you?"

"I'm down here!" we heard a voice from underneath the sand. A hand popped up and grabbed Ed's ankle.

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed Ed. "LEMMA GO, LEMME GO!"

"I sunk again," said Al.

"Next time we're taking the train," I said.

Ed and I were sitting on the ground breathing heavily. It took a good twenty minutes to dig Al out of the sand. . .again. I admit it digging a well over one hundred pound suit of armor out of the sand every half hour was more than a little annoying. Ed seemed to be feeling the same way.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ed shouted at Al.

"I can't help is sand gets in," Al defended.

"Don't give me that!" Ed stood up and kicked Al's chest knocking it off and getting buried in sand. Al and I immediately started laughing uncontrollably. "AAH!" shouted Ed as he burst out of the sand. He glared at Al and started chasing him around in circles. "AAAAAALLLLL!"

"AAAHH!" shouted Al.

"You did that on purpose!" accused Ed.

"No, I didn't!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Leave me alone, Ed!"

"I have a can opener!" threatened Ed. I buried my face in my hands.

"Of all the families I had to get adopted into why this one?" I asked. I stood up and clapped. I manipulated some sand into a wall. Al ran into the wall and Ed ran into Al. Both fell to the ground. Unfortunately, Al landed on Ed.

"Al get off me!" demanded Ed. I walked over to the two.

"Only if you stop chasing me!" said Al. I grumbled and grabbed both my brothers by the collar of their coat and armor respectively and started dragging them along.

"What are you doing?" asked both boys in unison.

"Shut it or I bury you both right here!" I threatened. Both boys immediately stopped talking.

The three of us sat at a juice bar. Ed and I sipped on some drinks. There was a man with a mustache behind the counter looking at us.

"So are you three circus performers?" he asked. Ed spit his drink out and glared at the old man.

"No!" he said annoyed. "We really look like circus folk to you?"

"I wouldn't ask if you didn't," said the man.

"Ugh, let's go guys," said Ed. Ed and Al got up. Al accidentally hit his head on the ceiling knocking off the radio sitting there. It hit the ground and shattered into pieces.

"Geez, you don't need to break my stuff," said the old man.

"Easy old timer we got this," said Ed. "Al?"

"On it," said Al. He drew a circle around the radio. A small crowd started to gather around.

"What's he doing?" people started asking.

"Give him a minute," I said. Al put his hands over the circle. Lightning sparked and smoked kicked up as Al fixed the radio with alchemy. The crowd looked in awe at the fixed radio.

"Wow, that's impressive," said the mustached man.

"It's just basic alchemy," said Al.

"So you're alchemists?" asked someone in the crowd.

"Yup," I said. "I'm Myst Elric and these are my brothers Ed and Al."

"Myst?" asked someone. "Oh, I heard of you. You're that Philosopher Alchemist who visited here a couple years ago."

"And Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist, right?" asked someone else. They started gathering around Al.

"Yeah, it must be because of the armor."

"Would you perform at my kid's birthday party?"

"Can you repair my old vase?"

"W-wait I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist," said Al waving his hands frantically. "He is." He pointed at Ed.

"You mean the shorty?" someone asked.

"Oh no," I said face palming.

"I'm not short!" shouted Ed as he started chasing some townspeople around. I sighed and went back to my drink.

"Looks like there's a lot of excitement around here." I looked over my shoulder and saw Rose. My heart skipped a beat. She looked a lot prettier than the last time I saw her. Her skin had tanned a bit since I saw her last. She still had the pink bangs but they still looked good on her.

"Rose?" I asked. She noticed me and smiled.

"Myst?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I said. "What's up? How's Will been?" Rose's expression suddenly turned sad.

"He died," she said. "About a year ago."

"Rose, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Thank you," said Rose. "But I won't have to mourn him much longer."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Father Cornello says he can bring him back," said Rose hopefully.

"Fat chance," said Ed as he and Al walked up to us. "There's no way to bring someone back from the dead."

"Who are these?" asked Rose.

"My brothers," I told her. I banged a fist against Al's chest. "This big guy here is Al."

"Hello," said Al. I ruffled Ed's hair much to his annoyance.

"And this is Ed," I said.

"Hey," greeted Ed.

"He's that other state alchemist kid I told you about," I told Rose.

"Oh, you mean the short one?" asked Rose. Ed gave me a death glare and tackled me to the ground.

"So what's this about bringing someone back to life?" Al asked Rose as Ed and I fought.

"Our leader Father Cornello says he can use the powers given to him by the sun god Leto to bring Will back to life."

"When did Cornello become the town leader?" I asked when I managed to get Ed into a headlock.

"And how can he bring people back to life?" asked Ed.

"It happened very recently," said Rose. "Father Cornello went on a long journey and when he came back he said he was met by Leto who made him his prophet.

"Sounds a bit too convenient," said Ed pulling free of my grasp.

"But it is why we're here," I reminded Ed. "We were sent when we heard of this new religion and how it was affecting the town. Could you take us to Cornello, Rose?" She nodded.

"Of course," she answered. "He's at the church right now performing miracles." The three of us followed Rose to the church. Again that odd feeling was present. But unlike when I was in Central or around Hohenheim, this feeling was just power. Raw and unstable power. There was a large crowd gathered in front of the church. I could barely see over the crowd. Ed stood on top of his suitcase so he could see. I could see Cornello standing in front of the church. He was holding a flower. Suddenly, that sense of power fluxed for a moment and the flower was turned into a large metal display.

"That's like the transmutation you did when we first met, Myst," said Al.

"Yeah, but much bigger," said Ed. "And Cornello doesn't look worn out."

"But it was the same thing," I said. "It was still alchemy."

"But how could he pull that off?" asked Al.

"Because it's not alchemy," said Rose. "He's performing miracles."

"Hate to break it to you, but there's no such thing," said Ed. He looked at Cornello as he brought a small bird back to life. The surge of power needed for that was surprisingly great. I could feel that power become more unstable.

"Myst, what is it?" asked Al.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh, nothing."

"Yeah, right," said Ed. "You're all spacy and you look like you've seen a ghost. You're like that in Central too. What's up?" I sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put it," I said. "But I can sense a strange power with Cornello. It isn't Cornello himself but he is somehow utilizing it. And it's apparently letting him bend the law of Equivalent Exchange like I can."

"And you feel this in Central?" asked Al.

"It's different there," I said. "Central just feels off for whatever reason. Uneasy. This just feels powerful."

"It might have to do with that ring," said Al. Ed and I watched Cornello closely and saw he was wearing a ring with a red jewel.

"You don't think?" asked Ed.

"A Philosopher's Stone?" I asked. Ed, Al, and, I looked at each other.

"We need to talk to that priest," said Ed.

Ed, Al and I found ourselves in the church later that evening. Rose was already in their cleaning the altar.

"I bet there isn't a cleaner church altar in all Amestris," I complimented. Rose turned around and smiled at us.

"You're too kind," she said.

"So if you clean it enough will God bring your boyfriend back?" asked Ed.

"Ed," I said annoyed.

"Father Cornello says he can bring him back," said Rose confidentially. "He has the power of God with him." Ed sighed and sat in one of the pews. He pulled out notebook from his coat pocket and began to read it.

"Water: 35 liters, carbon: 20 kilograms, ammonia: 4 liters, caustic lime: 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus: 800 grams, salt: 250 grams, saltpeter: 100 grams, sulfur: 80 grams, fluorine: 7.5 grams, iron: 5 grams, silicon: 3 grams, and about 15 other trace elements."

"What's all that?" asked Rose.

"The ingredients for an average human adult," I said.

"And those can all be bought on a kids allowance," said Ed closing his book. "I guess humans can be made pretty cheap."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" said Rose.

"What's terrible is how Cornello is conning you, Rose," said Ed. "Alchemists have been studying the theory of Human Transmutation for centuries. What makes your so called holy man think he can do it?"

"Because it's miracles not alchemy!" said Rose. I had to admit I admired her conviction on the issue.

"If the whole town's as naïve as you then you're all screwed," said Ed.

"Edward!" I scolded, "Lay off." Ed just huffed. "I'm sorry, Rose. We didn't come here to criticize. We were wondering if there was any chance we could speak to Father Cornello."

"Now you're calling him 'Father?'" asked Ed annoyed. I ignored him.

"I'm sure that would be fine," said Rose. "Would you like me to take you to him?"

"No, thank you," I said. "I remember the way to his office from last time I was here." Rose nodded and went back to her duties. I looked back at Ed and Al. "You two. Go back to the hotel and wait for me."

"What? Why?" asked Ed.

"After what you just pulled I don't want you getting Father Cornello upset with us and kicking us out," I told him. "Al, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Who died and may you boss?" asked Ed walking up to me. Al grabbed his shoulder.

"We'll wait for you back at the hotel," said Al. "Come on, Ed." The two walked off. I turned around and saw Rose looking at me solemnly.

"Do you agree with him?" she asked. "Is there really no hope." I felt pity for the poor girl. I couldn't imagine what she must be going through.

"Well, there haven't been any recorded successes," I said. "And I don't think there are any gods or miracles at play here." I walked past her. Just before I entered the hallway I stopped and looked at her. "Still. I don't know if I'm completely willing to rule out the possibility." I smiled at her. She nodded and weakly smiled back. I headed down the hallway to Cornello's office. I knew it was all a front on his part. There was no denying that. Still, deep down I kind of hoped it wasn't. For Rose's sake at least. As I reached Cornello's office, I felt the same evil presence from the last time I was here. "But that's impossible." I walked up to Cornello's office. Another presence made itself known. I stood by his door and listened.

"So the Elric boys are all here?" I heard a woman ask. She sounded awefully.

"Yes," said Cornello. "Apparently, the military sent them to make sure I'm not up to no good."

"This could be problematic," said the woman. "We need to make sure they don't get tipped off."

"Lust," said a third voice. That must have been that other presence I felt.

"Yes, Gluttony?" asked the woman.

"I smell someone outside," said Gluttony. "Someone's listening."

"What?!" shouted Cornello.

"Gluttony, of take care of it," Lust commanded. Before I could escape, the door burst open and a bald fat man tackled me to the ground.

"You look tasty," said Gluttony. He opened his mouth wide revealing an Ouroboros tattoo. It took all my strength to keep Gluttony from biting down. "I eat you!" said Gluttony. I had to do something. Now way was I going to be this thing's dinner. Again, I felt my mind open instinctively. But again, instead of alchemy, it was a new power. A way to beat this guy. I managed to put my hand into Gluttony's stomach. Gluttony reeled back as he screamed in pain. I pulled my fist out. It wasn't covered in blood or anything. My mind closed again and I got a splitting headache. _What was that?_

"What is it, Gluttony?" asked Lust as she walked up to us and stood by Gluttony. My eyes widened when I saw it was the woman who attacked me last time I was here.

"You!" I shouted as I pointed finger at her. I held my head to try and stop the dizzying feeling.

"How rude," said Lust. "It's not polite to point." She looked at Gluttony. "Why don't you eat him?" she asked.

"He did something," said Gluttony. "I'm not hungry." Lust looked shocked and glared at me. She launched three claws at me. A wall came up in front of me blocking them. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ed and Al.

"Guys?!" I asked. Ed turned his arm into a sword and blocked a strike from Lust.

"Who are these freaks?" asked Ed. Al grabbed me and the three of us escaped. We got out of the church and ran into an alley to catch our breath. "What just happened?" asked Ed.

"I'm not sure," I said as Al leaned me against a wall. "But that woman. She was the one I said got killed last time I was here."

"But she's still alive," said Al.

"Yeah, I'm just as confused as you. I have no idea who the fat guy was but he's bad news. We need to find a way to get to Cornello and get him to tell us what's going on."

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Ed.

"Guys?" asked a new voice. The three of us looked up and saw Rose walking up to us. "You look beat. What happened?"

"Long story," I said as I stood up. "However, we need to see Cornello right away. Can you take us to him?" Rose nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"In here," said Rose as she led us to an underground level of the church. She opened a large door and led us into an arena. Suddenly, the three of us were surrounded by men with spears.

"What's going on?" asked Al.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ed. The three of us saw Cornello on the opposite side of the arena standing on a balcony.

"Well done, Rose," he said. "You have done well to bring these heathens to me." I looked at Rose who quickly avoided my gaze. I looked back at Cornello.

"It's a trap," I said.

* * *

To be continued. . .


	8. False Priest

Chapter 8: False Priest

Ed, Al, and I stood surrounded by guards. Rose went and stood by Cornello.

"So what's your plan, Cornello?" I asked. "And how is that woman with the claws still alive?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean my dear boy," lied Cornello. "I won't let you heathens corrupt my children."

"Cut the crap!" shouted Ed. "Hand over the Philosopher's Stone and we'll leave you and your 'children' alone."

"I'm not using any Philosopher's Stone," Cornello lied again. Was anything he said true? "I simply use the powers given to me by God!"

"I'm not all too sure about God and all that," I said. "But I know you're not using any god's power. I can sense the Stone with you!"

"Is he telling the truth, Father?" asked Rose.

"Of course not my dear," said Cornello. "He is trying to deceive you. They seek to steal my power for themselves."

"Rose, I need you to trust me!" I said.

"We don't mean any harm, Rose," said Al. "We're the good guys."

"Give it up, guys," said Ed. "We're going to have to take it from him."

"Way to make our case, little brother," I said.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" shouted Ed.

"Guards, arrest these heathens!" demanded Cornello.

"Not a chance!" said Ed. Ed brought out his sword while I made a staff. The three of us beat up the guards. "Let's scram you guys!" Ed clapped and made a door out of part of the wall allowing us to escape.

"After them you fools!" Cornello shouted at the guards. The three of us ran down the hall knocking aside any guards that got in our way. We managed to escape the church and ducked into an alley. Ed and I sat against the walls to catch our breaths.

"So what now?" asked Al.

"We find a way to depose that false priest and get the Stone," said Ed.

"There's no chance as long as the people here in town support him," I said.

"So how do we get them to stop?" asked Al. The three of us looked up towards the church as the bell started ringing.

"I have an idea," said Ed. "You two aren't afraid of heights are you?"

"Myst?" asked a voice. The three of us saw Rose walking down the alley towards us.

"Come to stab us in the back some more?" asked Ed.

"I'm sorry," said Rose. "But I had to. Father Cornello is the only way for Will to come back."

"So how do we have until the guards show up?" asked Ed.

"I was hoping I could just talk to you. Convince you to turn yourselves in. Maybe-"

"You got a lot of nerve," I said. "I help your town and you turn on me. I'm sure Will would be absolutely thrilled to the depths you've sunk to."

"How dare you!" shouted Rose. "Will meant everything to me! You don't understand what I've lost."

"You're right I don't," I said as I stood up and faced her. "But I do understand that you're letting Cornello use that against you. You're a pawn Rose. Nothing more." Rose just stood there. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," she sobbed. "I feel so lost."

"Now that I do understand," I sympathized. "But you can't let Cornello use that against you, Rose." She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So what are you guys going to do?" she asked.

"That depends," said Ed. "Are you going to rat us out?"

"No," said Rose. "I want to hear your side of this." Ed, Al, and I looked at each other.

"Can we trust her?" Ed asked me. I looked Rose in the eye. For the first time that day, she didn't avert her gaze.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

* * *

Al, Rose, and I stood on top of the bell tower. Al held the bell on his back.

"Okay, buddy, easy now," I said. Al started to put the bell down. "Gently, gently."

_THUD!_

"Ow, not on my foot!" I yelled at him. "Get off! Get it off!"

"Sorry, Brother!" said Al. He lifted the bell enough for me to get my foot out from underneath it. I sat down and rubbed my foot to make sure it wasn't broken while Al used alchemy to turn the bell into a giant megaphone.

"Are you okay, Myst?" Rose asked as she knelt by me.

"Yeah, I'll live," I said. "Al, hook up the wires Ed gave us to the bell, okay?"

"Right," answered Al.

"What are you too doing?" asked Rose.

"We're going to trick Cornello into confessing that this has all been a ploy," I said. "Ed is in his office now waiting for him to show."

"Do you think it will work?" asked Rose.

"Ed can be very charismatic when he wants to be," said Al.

"So, why do you two need this Philosopher's Stone so badly?" asked Rose.

"It's a long story," said Al. "In short, Ed and I performed a forbidden transmutation. Ed lost his leg and I lost my body." Rose looked at him confused. Al took off his head. Rose's expression became one of terror. Al bent down enough to show her his blood seal. "My brother sacrificed his blood to bind my soul to a suit of armor. We're looking for the Stone to restore our bodies."

"Wow," said Rose. She looked at me. "What about you?"

"Three years ago I found myself in Risembool with no memories of my past. I have no idea who I am or where I came from. Myst isn't even my real name. It was just something a friend gave me to call me by. I'm hoping the Stone can restore my memories."

"So is that what you meant when you said you knew what it was like to feel lost?" asked Rose. I nodded. Rose looked down. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted the Stone for more selfish reasons."

"It did come off that way, I guess," I admitted. "But trust me, taking the Stone from Cornello, helps Reole as much as it helps us."

"Guys, I think I hear something," said Al. "The three of us heard some static coming from the megaphone. Soon the static formed into actual words.

_"What do you want to know?"_ we heard Cornello ask.

_"Just a little curious as to what your ultimate plan is,"_ said Ed.

_"Hmph," _grunted Cornello. _"It's not like you can stop me. The Stone was given to me by that lady with the claws your brother, Myst saw. I'm using it to slowly deceive the people into becoming my loyal servants. I'll soon have an army to do my bidding!" _We heard Cornello start laughing. I looked at Rose who looked utterly surprised. Sudd3enly we heard Cornello shout in horror.

_Wh-what is that?!" _we heard him ask.

_"A microphone," _answered Ed. You just announced your plan to the whole city.

_"Wh-what! Why you little brat!" _There was some crashing heard coming from the megaphone.

"I think that's our cue, kiddo," I told Al.

"Right!" answered Al. We headed down to the main auditorium of the church. We saw Cornello had used the Stone to turn into a huge bulking monster. I sensed the Stone's power reach it's breaking point.

"That's not supposed to happen," I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Al.

"The Stone. It's-" I was interrupted by Cornello screaming in pain as the Stone turned his arm into a defrormed mess. "Rebound." Al and I approached Cornello as Ed stood over him.

"Now hand the Stone over!" said Ed.

"It's no use, bro," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed. I bent down and plucked the red stone off Cornello's ring.

"Because," I said as I stood up. I gave the stone a squeeze causing it to shatter. "It's fake."

"A fake?" Al asked defeated. Ed growled and grabbed Cornello.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I-I don't know!" whined Cornello. "Please don't hurt me." Ed let him go and grunted.

"Great, so this was all just another wild goose chase."

"Not necessarily," I said. "We did save the city."

"I guess. Come on guys let's get out of here."

"Wait!" said Cornello. "You can't leave me like this." He held up his deformed arm.

"Not like we can help," said Ed. He and Al started to walk off while I looked at Cornello. I sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Myst?" asked Ed. I didn't answer as I used my powers to reform Cornello's arm. As I tried to restore his arm, I saw some strange images like I did during my State Alchemist exam. I saw a gray skinned man with large teeth and a fur collared coat, a blond woman who looked strangely familiar, and a white figure with an unsettling smile. As I snapped back to reality, I noticed that I healed Cornello's arm. I stumbled back and rubbed by face.

"Are you okay, Myst?" asked Al.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I said. I looked at Cornello. "I doubt your former followers will be as forgiving. If I were you, I'd skip town." Cornello just pathetically cowered before me.

"Let's get out of here guys," said Ed. Al and I followed him out of the church. As we walked down the steps we were stopped by Rose.

"What?" asked Ed.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked. "This was my last hope. Now I have nothing."

"How pathetic," said Ed. "Still looking to other people for all your answers? Move forward on your own. You got to good legs. So get up and walk." As he and Al started to leave I looked at Rose. She really was at the end of her road. I knew I couldn't just leave her here.

"You should make a new life for yourself," I told her. She and my brothers looked at me. "Reole, has nothing left to offer you. The only thing left here is pain. Come with us back to Central. You can start over there." Rose just looked at me.

"Okay," she said. I smiled and the two of us joined Ed and Al.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Ed whispered to me.

"Yeah, but she'll have to make the most of it, herself. So what's the next step in our plan?"

"Before we came here I was looking into alternative means of restoring Al and my bodies back. Ever hear of a man named Shou Tucker?"


End file.
